Jigo/Ch1
Destiny: RuneScape! ---- Zaragoza,Spain,1998 A boy ride his bike through the city, passes near a park and says "Hi" to his friends, an easy and fun life to him. That was before he saw them, That was before the day they arrived. Men with horned helms, like the Vikings that appeared in the books, Men with swords, spears and torches, with bows, passing through the city, at first it seemed like a parade, but when you see them killing people and burning houses, the view changes. The boy ran to home, he saw the Spanish flag being burned, the yellow and red colors from the flag combined with those of the fire, nothing was in calm, people running, trying to escape, people fighting bravely, from far, he heard the voice of his father, he ran to him. "What is happening dad ?" He limited to say. "An invasion, I knew this would happen, here take this, and go to the airport, you must get out of here, your mother and I will be alright" His father answered and gave him two bags and a ticket, he then said "Take care of yourself, Jairo" The boy took his bike and went to the airport, boarded a particular plane from the company "Air Gnome", the plane was guarded by men with halberds, at first Jairo was scare of them, but then he saw that they were actually keeping everyone safe, he then walked looking for an empty space, he found one where two boys were sitting. The boy in the center chair was taller that them both, he had black hair and was dressed in a very pale purple shirt and pants from the same color, he also had a sword, this one looked like a long and thin cheuron, it was made of steel. The one in the window was sleeping, he was dressed in black robes, and had a wizard hat in the lap, he had long, spiky, blond hair. Jairo asked if he could have a sit, the older boy said that he could. "What is your name ?" asked the older boy, the other one awoke. "My name is Jairo Gomez, what is yours?" asked Jairo. "My name is Lance, he is my brother Treo" Said Lance, the oldest of the siblings "Dude, I don't think I could pronounce you name, I'll call you Jigo, if that is ok..." Said Treo "Seems fine to me", Said Jairo, and from now on, he will be known as Jigo. Apparently, the brothers, whose last name was London, came from Australia, their uncle, Edgard London, is the king of RuneScape. They landed in Lumbridge Swamp, in the airport they were greeted by their new teacher, they instantly understood that their adventures were just about to begin. Behind the Scenes When making the brothers, I picked a random country for them to come from, it resulted in Australia, the last name is an english version of the "Londoño" last name, it has nothing to do with the city. Ukur is a name I invented, they are Vikings that live in a wooden island, made of ship pieces, they want to conquer the world and are the main antagonist in this first season. Category:Jigo